


Split

by DuVarg



Series: After Thoughts [9]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuVarg/pseuds/DuVarg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Misplaced" Doctor Fate's thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split

The heroes assume that I can not hear them when they conversed in font of me

But even split between the two worlds, I can

They believe I can not I can hear their turmoil

They imagine I can not I can hear their desires

But even split between the two worlds, I can

"How desperate are we"

Inquires the red headed boy searching for his parents

"How desperate are we"

Inquires the powerful father searching for his child

"Not that desperate"

They both declare

But one lies

When the offspring summoned me and placed me on her head,

I knew she had sealed her father's fate

But she did not

I fought the juvenile sorcerer yet again

I won the clash yet again

Now came the part I am not proud of

The anguish of the father was overwhelming

But I would not budge for such things like feelings

The offspring's body was suitable for me of course,

But I knew I would get the father's

And I was correct

I have split the father from the daughter


End file.
